


Rara historiarum amor Drabbles

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Collection of rare pair drabbles, won't all be romantic some will be siblings!!! Like this first one that I wrote about an hour ago from a prompt by TheWaterFalcon! This first one is Regulus and Sirius meet again!





	1. Lost Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This first Drabble is dedicated to The Water Falcon aka Artemis!!! 
> 
> A/N: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended

Sirius walked into Grimmauld place after ten years of being absent, his mother had died and his father long gone. The only family that he had left was Regulus and since the fall of the Dark Lord he had sequestered himself away, it was time to mend bridges and bring him back to himself. 

He meandered around the house slowly looking in doors to see if his brother was in any of them, in the kitchen he found Kreacher who was cooking something that looked absolutely delicious. 

“Kreacher, do you know where Regulus is hiding today?” Sirius asked him with a kind voice. Ever since their mother had died and Reg had become his master the elf was a lot easier to be around and was helpful when needed. 

“He's in the same place as usual, master Sirius, he's got bottles surrounding him, Kreacher doesn't know what to do anymore” the elf said with a concerned frown. 

“Don't worry Kreacher, I'll take care of it” he backed out of the room again and up the stairs to the library. 

Pushing the door open he heard the slide of glass along the wood floors and knew that once he looked into the room properly there would be bottles littering the floor, he pulled his wand out and eviscerated them into nothing so he didn't have to see what his brother had become. 

He summoned a cup from the kitchen and filled it with water, walking in he saw his brother crouching in one corner of the room, he shook his head and walked over to him, getting down to eye level he spoke, “Reg, this really has to stop, do you care about Kreacher? Have you seen what this is doing to him?” 

Regulus looked up into the molten grey eyes that resembled his and shook his head, no he hadn't, he didn't care for life anymore he had done horrible things as a Death Eater and he couldn't take them back. 

“Reg you have to stop beating yourself up, I am here to help you, but you need to want my help” 

“I can't go out there and face what I've don't Siri, what would everyone think?” He stated in a timid tone. 

“You won't be alone, and if anyone says anything they will have to deal with me, understand? You aren't alone, my friends are even sitting by to help because you are family to me so that make you their family” Sirius looked into Regulus’ desolate, grey eyes and hoped that he was getting through to him. 

Even if they only left the house to go to another house, that would be a big step. Regulus nodded his head and stood slowly, shivering as if he was cold but Sirius expected it was withdrawals from the alcohol, yet another thing that he would have to help his little brother defeat, but he was ready. 

“Siri, I'm sorry for how I treated you at school, it was all apart of the package of being a Death Eater” he spat the last two words out as if they made him physically sick to say. 

“I know, brother, I took no offence to it, I'm sorry for leaving you in this situation” he said looking down at his feet knowing that nothing he could say would make up for what he had left his brother to deal with. 

“You deserved to get out Sirius, I should have had the courage you had, but I got sucked in” they both walked out of the library taking one large step toward building a better relationship between them and helping Regulus survive the loss of a big part of his life.


	2. The Niffler and gold rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt Scamander and Tina Goldstein have been together for two years and Newt is ready to propose when he goes to he finds that the ring is missing.... The Niffler has struck again. Inspired by a random post I saw on Facebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short Drabble!!!

Newt Scamander walked into the restaurant twenty minutes late, he had been ready in time and prepared to ask the big question but one of his Occamy had seemed sick so he stayed behind to make sure that it was alright. 

Knowing that Tina would understand he came in and noticed her sitting at the table with a glass of wine in hand and a book lying on the table. 

He walked over and sat down, “how was your day?” Starting off easy he would work his way up to asking her to marry him. 

“It was good until my boyfriend was late to our anniversary dinner!” She gave him a look of questioning. 

“Sorry… Sierra was looking a bit peaky” a sad weight to his shoulders showing that he was being honest nullified her. 

“She is okay now, right? We can go home and have our dinner there so we can watch her!” Sounding slightly worried she went to stand, Newt placed his hand over hers stopping her from moving. 

“It's okay Jacob and Queenie are with her, we are going to enjoy this night out with creatures put out of our minds.” 

Tina smiled at him and nodded, a waitress came over and took their order and then left them be for a while. 

Gaining his courage he took a deep breath in and then spoke, “Tina, you make me the happiest wizard in the world!” 

Tina looked up into his cobalt blue eyes and saw the love shining across at her as she went to speak and tell him how she felt- he stood from his chair and came to beside her kneeling on the soft, carpeted floor he pulled a red velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. 

Looking back at her was an empty box she smiled, “The Niffler?” 

Newt looked confused at this and looked at the box… “the Niffler” 

Tina smiled over at him, “I know what you were planning on asking and the answer is yes! Yes I will marry you, Newt Scamander.” 

Newt stood up and grabbed her up into his arm and moved his lips so they were slanted over hers and before they connected, “I love you Tina” 

Pulling back slightly so she could look into his eyes and smiled “I love you too, Newt.” 

They both sat down and enjoyed their meal and their anniversary, toasting to the hope of many more years together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one!!!!


	3. sed accipiet eam frater eius dilectione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter translation take her to her love. 
> 
> Remus wakes up to find one of his ex students in his arms and realised that she has been bitten by a werewolf and she is his mate. The only option is to send Astoria into the past to Remus when they are the same age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again it isn’t betad I was going to write this for my birthday drabbles was about to post when I realised I had switched this pairing for another but I didn’t want it to go to waste! Enjoy!!!

Remus couldn’t help but feel guilty staring down at the limp body of Astoria Greengrass one of his old students, he wasn’t sure if it was him who had bitten her and cursed her to this existence or whether someone else had done it but the guilt was permeating his very being.

Her blonde locks were matted and twigs were tangled all through them. Her face bruised and scratched, her arms bent at odd angles but the worst thing of all was the bite to her shoulder. When he had woken up curled around her lithe body, he hadn’t been able to stop his reaction she had grown into quite the woman since finishing at Hogwarts, it had only lasted a moment when he realised that he was covered in blood. Her blood? His? Some other wolves blood? He wasn’t sure but what he did know was his wolf… it was quiet for the first time in years and when he had tried to leave the girl it had spoken up with protest.

This could only mean one thing and it made Remus feel vile and disgusting his wolf had chosen someone younger than him as his mate.

There was only one option according to Dumbledore, he send her back to the year Remus would be the same age as her so he could teach her how to be a wolf and they could learn how to be mates. It was harder than it looked but Remus had to right spell and was preparing to cast it.

_“I’m sorry mi Amore, we will see each other again but for now it’s goodbye.”_

Remus knew that he would be in the hospital wing at the time they were sending her back to and Madame Pomfrey would know what to do.

**_Waving his wand in a figure eight pattern he recited the spell five times and watched as she faded away. “sed accipiet eam frater eius dilectione”_ **

This was all he could do to feel like he had done the right thing by bringing her back to the castle when he had found the bite. It was time for his younger self to meet their mate.

Astoria Greengrass was going to have a lot of growing and learning to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if these are short but that's what drabbles are, right? Have fun reading through these drabbles as they post!!!!


End file.
